One Last Time
by M.M. Wilcox
Summary: It is time once again for Lady Farren and Rieka to leave their home, only this time to attend a council of great importance; a council to discuss the fate of the One Ring. A fellowship is born at the council, but will Lady Farren and Rieka join it and help destroy the evil that has plagued Middle Earth for centuries? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter One

**This is a fanfiction based off of Peter Jackson's film adaptations of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien. Nothing but my OC and her plot belong to me, all rights reserved, original characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien**.

* * *

Over 60 years had passed since the Battle of the Five Armies. 60 years since the end of the line of Durin. 60 years since the defeat of the dragon Smaug. A great number of things could happen in those many years, but not for me.

I had finally completed the journey I had set out on some 3,000 years ago. It was no longer my time of questing and battling, of protecting and traveling. Middle Earth had no need of me any longer, and I was perfectly fine with remaining in Dale until I died.

My life had been full of adventure, perhaps too much. You mustn't mistake me for someone that was ungrateful for the times I had, but after so long, it weighs down on one's heart. I've lost loved ones, seen people die, cities destroyed, and towns burn. In the last years of my traveling, the only thing that kept me going was my dearest companion, Rieka.

She is the one that kept me sane, the one who cared and loved me. I am fortunate to have her and I would not trade her for the world. Many, but mostly all, had doubted her ability to do good, simply because she was born a warg. Alright, I do admit that is a rather big deal, but let me explain.

When I found Rieka as a pup, she had the darkness of Sauron trapped in her. It took many painful years, but the valar gifted her with their own light and blessed her with freedom from Sauron and with long life so she could spend her years with me. I was forever in their debt for this great kindness, but I never understood why they would do this for me; I might never know why.

When my journey came to an end, the two of us, for Rieka loathed to part for me as much as I was to part with her, were offered a place in Dale. The people of Dale, who were formerly of Esgaroth before it was burned by Smaug, welcomed us with open arms after the battle we had fought by their after the great battle we had fought by their side. Rieka and I now resided in the rebuilt city and kingdom. Now, I wasn't just going to take up their offer with no payment in return, so I worked as the king's advisor and you often find me helping around the city wherever I could.

The current king was now the young Brand, coming to the throne after his father, Bain, son of Bard the Bowman, had passed away. The day of his funeral had been devastating to me, we had become the greatest of friends and I was heart-broken at his death. His father's funeral was just as awful, resulting in me locking myself in my room for days with no food and water. In short, I did not handle losing the ones I loved very well.

Sigrid and Tilda were alive and well, though, and that was something I was grateful for. Sigrid married and had three children of her own, the eldest was married and had two children already, making Sigrid a grandmother. Tilda had two children of her own and one was married but without children yet. Brand had found himself a lovely wife and they had four children, the oldest being Bard II, the crown prince. To put it lightly, the dining room in which the family usually ate had become very crowded.

I had been living peacefully for years in the kingdom of Dale, the people even adopted me as their own elves lady. I thought that I would live out the rest of my life, but all of that changed when the king received a letter from Rivendell.

* * *

The morning was bright, but cold as winter approached ever closer. Most leaves had already fallen from the trees of the city Dale, but some hung on till winter's start. Men, women, and children alike began to arise as the dawn sun shed a warm glow across the land. The early risers were already in the streets, setting up peddler stands, opening shops, or, in my case, chasing after a rouge little boy who did not want to eat his breakfast.

"Now, where have you gone," I called, my voice echoing off the walls of the palace. I heard the giggles of a small child in answer to my query. Smiling, I tip-toed my way to a small table that was pushed against the stone wall. With one swift motion, I bent down and scooped up the little boy from his hiding place.

"Auntie Farren!" The small boy, Vance, exclaimed, using the nickname given to me by his elder cousin. Vance was the younger son of Victor, which was Sigrid's oldest son. He looked just like his great-uncle, Bain, they shared the same dark hair, brown eyes, and even the dirt smudge that somehow always ended up on the right cheek.

"There you are. Now we can enjoy some breakfast." I smiled down at the four year old, then started to carry him to the family dining room.

"No, no breakfast!" Vance pouted. I stopped and raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Oh? And why not?" I asked the slightly grumpy prince.

"Porridge. Yucky." Vance pulled a face that clearly showed his dislike for the food.

"Yucky?" I gave him an expression of complete shock, "Porridge is delicious!" Vance shook his head aggressively, strongly disagreeing. "No? Well, have you ever had blueberries in it?" He shook his head again, gentler this time. "Come on, then, you have to try it."

I put Vance down and held his hand, leading him to where he ate breakfast. The rest of Dale's royal family were already seated at the table when Vance and I arrived. Rieka was eating off to the side, with trembling and terrified dogs behind her. She must have scared them off again to be the first to eat.

"Ah, Farren, Vance, it is nice to see you join us," King Brand said from his sat at the end of the table. His wife, Fina, sat at his right and Bard II, his son, on his left. As I looked down the table I could see Sigrid with two of her children and husband, Oberon, sitting next to Fina. Brand's brother and sister sat next to their nephew with Tilda and her husband, Aldred. Tilda's twins, Avalyn and Perseus, sat across from the father and mother with Avalyn's husband, Wendel. Victor, Vance's father, sat at the edge of the table, the seat next to him occupied by his daughter and the seat across from him was filled by his wife, Isolda. The only free seats were the one next to Isolda and the one at the other end of the table across from the king.

"Forgive me from my lateness, Vance was apprehensive about today's breakfast choice and I thought I could help." I curtsied to him in respect, which he earned long ago. It was well known about myself that I only curtsied to those I thought deserved it.

The king nodded in acknowledgment, then returned to his meal. Vance ran to jump into the seat next to his mother, excited to try something new. I smiled and stopped a maid to ask that blueberries be added to his porridge before sitting down in my seat.

"Auntie Farren, I was going to take Aria on a short ride through the country, would you and Rieka like to come with us?" Lizabeth, Sigrid's second child, spoke up. Aria was her sister and Sigrid's youngest.

"I hope you'll bring some guards along with you," Victor called to his sister from our end of the table. Lizabeth shot him a deadly glare.

"Of course I am, I'm not a fool, unlike someone here," Lizabeth shot back at him. For fully grown adults, they still acted like little children.

"Lizabeth," Sigird said in her motherly warning voice. I hid a grin at the sibling squabble as I ate my porridge. You could always count on Lizabeth and Victor for an entertaining breakfast.

"I don't believe I have any plans for the day, so we would love to join you." Though I did love to see a Lizabeth-Victor argument, I sensed their mother was not in the mood for it, so I quickly tried to put out the fire between them.

"Thank you. We aimed to leave after lunch, if that is alright," Lizabeth said, going back to ignoring her protective brother.

"Of course."

Just as I spoke, a servant came in, carrying a tray of letters addressed to the king. Brand took them with a "Thank you," then went to open the one on the top, but he paused. Curious, I tried to look at what it was, but all I could see was the elvish decoration in the corners.

My muscles tensed unwilling, years of caution getting the best of me. What could the elves want? I doubted it was just a friendly invitation to tea.

After a second, Brand opened the letter and read the words carefully to himself. I watched him closely, looking for his reaction. The others at the table noticed the importance of the letter, quieted up, and waited with baited breath. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Brand finished the letter and looked up, locking eyes with me.

His eyes were pained, worried, and filled with regret, same as the eyes of his grandfather after their town had been destroyed. The thought brought back painful memories that I would rather forget; my hand tingled, not painfully, just enough to let me know of the scar I hid there with elven magic.

"Farren, Rieka," Brand spoke, his words echoing in the silent room, "May I have a word with you?"

I nodded and stood up, following Brand out of the room with Rieka at my heels. The king led us to his office, closing the door behind Rieka so as to keep evesdroppers away.

Silently, Brand handed the troublesome letter to me to read. I looked at him with a silent question, but he had turned his back to look out the window. I furrowed my brow then started to read the elven letter:

_Brand, son of Bain, son of Bard the Bowman, king of Dale, I have called a council in Rivendell to discuss a troubled matter that affects all of Middle Earth. I request that you send an emissary to represent the people of Dale at the council. The discussion I will not disclose in this letter for the secret thereof is of utmost importance. The council is to be held as soon as can be allowed, so send the emissary quickly and with haste._

_Lord Elrond of Rivendell_

The letter went on, but I didn't bother to read it. I looked up at Brand, staring with my mouth agape in shock.

"Why am I reading this?" I asked him. Brand turned, looking me straight in the eye.

"I believe you know why, Farren," he said solemnly. I shook my head, not understanding. He sighed, then explained, "Middle Earth grows dangerous and none of our own are experienced in traveling the length, nor in elven diplomacy. I hate to ask this of you, my lady, but will you and Rieka go to the council in our kingdom's name?"


	2. Chapter Two

I stayed where I was, frozen and unmoving. My mind did not stop though, it kept reeling and whirring, trying to comprehend what he had asked me. His words, I understood, but why I had not processed yet.

"W-what?" I stuttered, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Sitting down was better than falling down.

"I hate to ask it of you, I know you were looking forward to peace, to stay here and grow old, but we cannot ignore this danger." Brand sighed and sat in his large leather armchair at his desk. He looked so much like Bard, it hurt; his eyes held the same tiredness and worry Bard's had when Smaug attacked when they lost their home and had to relocate to Dale. Brand was not as old as Bard had been when he passed, but he was close at 61.

So much time had gone by, I had barely noticed the change; men aged so quickly, but me, I still appeared the same as 60 years ago. I had the same slick, silver hair, the same smooth, pale face, but my eyes had changed, they were still hazel, but they contained more wisdom.

I took a shuddering breath, then asked the question that had been on my mind. "But why us?" Rieka, finally moving from her spot, sat at Brand's feet and put her head on his knee. He smiled wearily and scratched her behind the ears, her favorite spot.

"I trust you more than any in my kingdom, you and Rieka are as good as family to me and my cousins, and aunts, and children. I would not dare give this quest to anyone else; no one would survive two days away from all towns and villages, myself included." Brand chuckled lightly, but continued, "You are well experienced in this matter, and you and Rieka have a higher chance of coming back than anyone else."

I bit my lip, a nervous habit of mine, and considered the request. Mine detest towards leaving the city and its inhabitants was a great factor that kept me from saying yes. I had watched Brain, Sigrid, and Tilda's children grow up here, along with their grandchildren. My thoughts had led me to believe that the life of adventure was far behind me, that I could finally settle down and live a peaceful life with Rieka. This council would definitely change that, but then again, it was only a council, not the beginning of another quest.

The journey would not be long nor hard, compared to others I had taken before. It wasn't as though I couldn't do it, I definitely could, and perhaps I did owe Brand and his family a great deal for letting me stay with them. All I had to do was speak on behalf of the kingdom and I would be finished with it.

I looked over to Rieka, asking for her opinion. She saw in my eyes what I wanted to do, and she readily agreed with a nod of her head. She knew I wouldn't decide anything unless I considered her thoughts on the matter, though figuring out what she wanted could be hard, seeing how she can't actually speak.

Brand watched the silent interaction between us, completely left in the dark about our decision. I've been told that my relationship with Rieka was rather strange and hard to understand.

Amused by his confusion, I smiled before standing up and placing the letter back on the desk. "We would be glad to serve you, my king."

Brand smiled gratefully and stood up. "Then you should prepare to leave if you are to make it on time." Brand then opened the door for me to leave, "I'll tell the others of your departure so you needn't worry."

"I will be sad to part from then." I bent down slightly, for Brand had grown to be only two inches shorter than myself, then planted a kiss on his cheek. "And you as well."

"It is for the good of all people, Farren, and it will only be for a short while." Brand patted my arm, then walked off back to the dining room.

Rieka shoved her head under my hand, wanting to be pet. I gave in and scratched behind her ears, rolling my eyes at her attention-seeking.

"Come on, we need to get packing." I walked slowly to my room, running my hand against the cold, gray stone. Fond memories had taken place here; I had watched all of Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda's children grow up in these walls. I would sorely miss the people who had been so kind to me in my years here. My birth family may have been taken away from me, but I had found a new one here.

Once outside my room, I pushed open the heavy wooden door and entered the simple room. It was square-shaped, with one door leading to a closet and another leading to a private bathroom. My four-poster bed faced the empty fireplace, where a fire had been burning earlier. Rieka's bed, which she hardly used except when I was gone, laid next to the fireplace, next to an armchair.

With a sigh, I opened up my closet and pulled out something I hadn't used in a very long time, my travel pack. I stuffed the pack with everything I would need on the journey; a bedroll, some extra clothes, food snagged from the kitchens, and some other necessities.

Right as I thought I had finished packing, I realized that I had forgotten something very essential; my weapons. I hadn't used them in six decades, but I knew where I had left them. I got on my hands and knees next to my bed and pulled my sword out from underneath it. Glancing back under my bed, I saw my bow and quiver of arrows. I hesitated before grabbing them as well, figuring I would probably have need of them.

As I got up from the floor, I turned to see rieka dragging a bound of blue cloth. She dragged it to me and threw it onto the bed for me to have a look. I fingered the blue cloth, then realized it was my cloak! I hadn't used it for so long, I had forgotten what it looked like.

"Oh dear, Rieka," I mumbled, "We really do need to get out more often."

She didn't answer me, only proceeded to push me to the closet door. I think she wanted me to change, which I probably needed to. My long, dark green dress and slippers would not be the best for traveling. I took her recommendation and changed into dark blue leggings, a tightfitting gray tunic, a light blue button up surcoat, and some sturdy, light brown boots. It was the same outfit I always wore whenever I travelled, but I hadn't worn it in a long time; so long, in fact, that they had begun to gather dust. I was honestly surprised it still fit.

Before attaching my sword's sheath to my belt, I took the blade from its covering. The steel blade glittered from the morning light coming through the windows. It was polished, yet dusty, but rust did not coat it. It was an elvish blade, after all, they would never gain rust or break down from natural processes. It had lasted me for almost 3000 years, I did not think it would become unusable in just 60.

Smiling to myself, I tested the sword's grip in my hand. It was perfectly molded to my own hand after using it for so long. A couple of swings told me that I was well-adjusted to the weight of the blade. With a flick of my wrist, I was able to cut the top off of five candles on a stand on top of my night stand. It was nice to see that years of no practice didn't change a thing.

Just as I was clipping my sword and its sheath to my belt, someone knocked on my door. I opened the door to find Sigrid, Tilda, and Bain's children and grandchildren.

"Brand told said you were going away," Avalyn, Tilda's oldes, cried when I opened the door. Shocked at the speed the news spread, I didn't say anything, just stared at them, blinking.

"And you had to leave at once," Perseus, Tild's youngest, finished for his sister. They were twins, but Perseus had been born ten minutes later. I remembered that day, Tilda and Aldred were so proud, and very exhausted.

"You aren't really leaving, are you?" Aria, the twenty-seven year old daughter of Sigrid, asked with despair.

Finally broken from my shock, I said, "I don't want to leave, but I must. I'm truly sorry, young ones, but there's something of great importance I must attend to." I gave them an apologetic smile.

"No, go." Vance tottered over from behind his father and latched onto my legs. I picked up the young tot, who looked none to pleased at my departure.

"It'll only be for a little while, and then I'll come back as soon as possible, I promise."

"My brother said that you are going to Rivendell. It's a long journey," Beton, Bain's youngest son and brother to the king, spoke up. "What if you don't return?"

"You're forgetting that I am over three thousand years old, an elf, and I have travelled Middle Earth twice. Not to mention that Rieka has 42 razor sharp teeth and claws that can rip out an orcs throat. We'll be perfectly fine, so do not worry about us."

Despite my words, the older children still looked doubtful. I put my hand on my hip, insulted. I noticed Vance copied my movement.

"I'll have you know that I've fought dragons, orcs, wargs, and ancient creatures that no longer roam the world. It would do you well not to forget that." Vance nodded his head to my words, though I doubt he understood what exactly they meant.

"We're sorry, Auntie Farren. We're just going to miss you," Lizabeth said dearly. The others nodded their head in agreement.

"And we'll miss you too." I smiled warmly at the group in front of me. Twelve in all, ranging from 3 to 30. Ten I had watched grow up, the other two were married into the family, but I loved them all, and I knew Rieka felt the same. My eyes began to water, tears threatening to fall; it was going to be so much harder to leave now that they were here, in front of me, with their own tears.

Without warning, Rieka and I were enveloped in a hug by the large family. The force of it was nearly enough to knock me over, but I managed to stand up right and hug them back.

"Just come back soon, alright," one of them muttered. I couldn't' see whom, but it still warmed my heart.

"We will," I promised, then backed away from the hug. They all smiled, some a bit more watery than others, then went their separate ways, leaving me to finish packing.

"Come on, Rieka." I patted my friend's head, grabbed my things, and hurried to the stables. Rieka was large enough to ride, but she greatly disliked it, and I had to agree with her. I'd hate to be a horse, especially one with those awful owners who worked them to their death or whipped them to make them go faster. I shuddered at the thought, I hated to see any animal to be treated that way, and I was sure to be seen drawing a sword at any such abuse towards anyone, human, dwarf, elf, hobbit, or animal.

Once I found my way to the stable, I found Sigrid and Tilda for me with a gray mare. The two of them had certainly got on with their years, Sigrid being 76 and Tilda 71. Their graying hair and wrinkles from many laughs and smiles was a testament to their age. In all the 60 years I've been at Dale, I hadn't aged a day, and it sometimes makes me feel guilty. It was unfair that I, a 3,009 year old, would appear 50 years younger than someone who was barely over 70, but I suppose that's how it is as an elf.

I looked at the girls, expecting them to stop me just like their children, but the didn't. Sigid handed me the reigns and TIlda gave me saddlebags. Honestly, I was deeply suspicious; I had known them long enough to realize that they wouldn't let me go that easily.

"Oh, stop looking at us like that. We know there's no stopping you, you two were always so stubborn. And besides, it's only for a couple of weeks," Sigird said, putting her hands on her hips like she used to when she was younger. The action made me smile in amusement.

"I suppose so, but your children acted as though it would be forever." I chuckled lightly at my own just, Tilda and Sigrid joining in.

"They are always so dramatic, just like their uncle," Tilda giggled. I inwardly cringed, Bain was still a sore subject for myself, but I didn't understand how Tilda and Sigrid could talk about it so lightly; he had been their brother. Did they not mourn him? Or maybe they mourned him in a different way. I didn't know, the concept of human grieving was still strange and complicated to me.

Rieka tugged on the back of my surcoat with her paw, reminding me that we needed to leave soon. Sigrid noticed the gesture, as did her sister, and they knew it was time to say goodbye.

"Let us help you," said Sigrd, taking a saddlebag and attaching it to the gray mare, which was named Elaina. I did the same to the other saddlebag, then filled them with my supplies.

Before I left, I knew I needed to see the king. There was still something nagging at the back of my mind. It wasn't really anything important, but knowledge is always something any elf would seek.

I needn't have worried about finding Brand, for he showed up right as I finished loading Elain. The stable workers, surprised at the king's arrival, gave him curtsies and bows to him. Brand waved away the workers that came forward, wanting to serve him.

"Greeting, King Brand," I said to him, curtsying as well.

"No need for formalities, Farren," Brand said, "You are already like family to me."

Flattered, I felt a small, yet still noticeable, heat flush my cheeks. I always knew I sood on good ground with their family, but hearing it aloud always seemed to fluster me.

"Thank you, all of you, for these past years." I hugged Sigrid and Tilda affectionately, but I hesitated upon hugging Brand. My doubts over whether or not hugging him would be appropriate because of his kingship was erased when Brand himself enveloped me in a firm, brotherly hug.

To tell you the truth, it did not make it any easier to part from them. But I still let go of Brand and got onto my horse. With everything I did, I had to remind myself that it would not be for long and that I would be able to see them soon.

As I sat on my horse and settled myself comfortably in the saddle, Brand called out one last time.

"Stay safe, Farren. I tell you this not because you are of my court, but because you are family." I nodded my head in acknowledgment, for I knew that I would cry if I so much as opened my mouth to say something.

After taking a sweeping look over the city, the people, and my home, I turned my horse and galloped away, Rieka easily able to keep pace with me.

None of us had known at the time, but I would not be seeing the walls of Dale for a very long while.


	3. Chapter Three

I rode on and on with Rieka by my side for days; we did not stop except to water Elaina and to eat. We went around the north side of the lake, in which the town of Esgaroth used to reside, and I had planned to go north of the Forest of Mirkwood as well, to avoid the giant spiders within, but it would be faster to go through. With slight reluctance, I chose to take the shortest path.

Standing at the gate of Mirkwood, memories of times past came to mind. It had been a long time since I had entered the forest, not since I met the dwarves of Erebor. The memories were both fond and forsaken; I had not left the realm on a peaceful note, but I do believe that it had been one of my best decisions.

Rieka barked, bringing me back to the present. I needed to be alert, not dwelling on the past, if I were to venture into the forest. The trees, the air, the plants, they all had a sort of sickness to them, making the greens and browns into yellows and grays. It was disheartening to see the forest in such a state, and I knew it pained those who lived here. Fowl creatures made nests in the forest, making it dangerous, but I knew secret paths that would keep Rieka, Elaina and I safe.

After a moment's pause, I urged Elaina forward and into the forest. Rieka trailed along behind slowly, looking for any dangers that could be lurking in the shadows. I did the same, but less noticeable. I had learned long ago it was better to be underestimated by the enemy rather than be overestimated.

The sound of Elaina's hooves on the stone path was the only sound in the forest. It was eerily quiet, even quieter than last time I had been, but still, I pressed on. If I did happen to run into giant spiders that wanted me dead, getting rid of them would be easy since I had fought my fair share of the beings; I wasn't too worried. What disturbed me was the lack of noise, no birds chirping, no rabbits or squirrels, not even a mouse.

I wasn't used to the quiet after being surrounded by so many small children for so long. It was probably a bad idea, but I hated the silence, so I began to quietly sing. I did not think of my voice as especially beautiful when compared to other elves, but it was well enough for men and dwarves. I sang the song I knew best, one I reserved for especially silent occasions. It was named The Ballad of Fae Thalas.

It was an old song, almost as old as myself, and it told the fall of my home. It wasn't just a sad song, as one might think, but a happy one as well. It told a story of heroes and victories, not just villains and failures.

_Fae Thalas, the realm of the forgotten,_

_Its myths and lore long ago begotten,_

_Defeated by the hands of the enemies_

_People left to beg on their knees._

_The elves dead, broken, gone,_

_Nothing left but what had already been done._

_But great were the works of many._

_For Erevall Northwind brought down far more than twenty_

_And Arendell slew 300 in only three days,_

_While the outer wall held strong in moonlight rays._

_Now the sky fell dark, no more fight_

_None were left after that night._

_Elven lords came from far away,_

_Only to find that there was no way_

_For one to survive the battle that was fought_

_But luck was there that night and caught_

_A young one left alone in the cold_

_Saved in Fae Thalas, the realm of old._

As I sang, the song brought back old recollections from when I was just a child. Painful memories; the ones I tried to keep hidden, but they were still there. They were the last memories I had of my birth family before they were killed. They weren't necessarily bad memories but it hurt to remember what I could not have anymore.

Suddenly, I stopped Elaina. We weren't alone in these woods; someone else was here. I reached for the sword at my belt, Rieka got ready to pounce, but there was only silence. Maybe I had been wrong, I might have just been hearing things, but seeing as how I just burst into song, I doubted the noise was a figment of my imagination.

I waited there, hand on sword, muscles tense, for a while; and I was just about to relax when I heard the unmistakable sound of an arrow being notched in a bow.

An arrow came whizzing into the clearing. My elven instincts kicked in as I pulled my sword from my scabbard and blocked the arrow aimed at my head. The sound of the impact rang through the forest. Elaina reared, spooked by the attack, and threw me off her back. I landed nimbly on the ground, adjusting my sword for another attack. Rieka growled at where the arrow had come from, a little way down the road and into the underbrush. It wasn't a spider, they couldn't shoot arrows for obvious reasons, maybe an orc, but the arrows looked too well crafted for them. Could it be… an elf?

As in answer to my question, a tall figure popped out of the brushes. My breath halted and I lowered my sword as I realized who the elf was. I couldn't believe it, after so many years… Legolas. He looked like the same elf I had befriended long ago: his long blond hair shone in the limited light and his ocean blue eyes twinkled with the light of the elves.

Despite being glad to see him, I gave him an annoyed glare. "_You could've killed me,_" I grumbled at the elven prince. He took a step back, then smiled, realizing I was joking. "_Why did you shoot at me in the first place?"_

"_You could have been a spider,"_ he said with a shrug. I raised a skeptical eyebrow at his response.

"_I was riding a horse, how could you have mistaken me for a spider?"_ I shook my head with a snort but gave in to the smile I was trying to hide.

"_It has been long," _he said, and I could see the delight in his eyes. I wondered what had happened to him since last we met; he told me he was going north to meet the Dúnedain rangers.

"_Too long,"_ I responded. My mind hummed with joy at seeing him; here was an elf I thought I would never meet again, yet he stood before me. Legolas and I had many adventures together when Rieka and I had stayed in the Woodland Realm. I had to admit that we had grown close, but then we had to part ways and I hadn't seen or heard from him since.

Suddenly, Rieka barked, averting both of our attention to her. Legolas smiled even wider and kneeled down with his arms open. Rieka, tacking the invitation, ran up to him and started to lick the prince's face. Rieka had taken a liking to the elf, although it did take Legolas rescuing me from death by orc for her to do so.

Legolas softly chuckled at Rieka's enthusiasm. They were so adorable together, but they had never done this before. I was the only one Rieka would lick and give kisses to, perhaps spending so much time with children in Dale changed her. Legolas had changed as well; he was softer, more open, and I'm pretty sure I liked it. Whatever he's been doing these past years has made him different.

Elaina stomped her hooves, letting us know she was still there. She hadn't appreciated the scare Legolas gave her, and she was most likely to hold a grudge over it. It was a wonder how I always ended up with the moody and sometimes jealous animals as my companions.

I cleared my throat and broke the silence between us, "_How did you find me all the way out here?"_ I gestured to the forest that surrounded us, which was now silent with the setting sun.

Legolas rose politely after Reika jumped off him. "_I could hear you singing. Your voice was familiar, but I couldn't be sure."_

"_And why were you wandering the forest so late?"_ I asked with a small, teasing smile.

"_I could ask the same of you." _Legolas smiled, and I was reminded of the friendly banter we used to enjoy.

"_I asked first, princeling."_

"_I am traveling to Rivendell, for a council of Elrond," _he confessed, "_My father's counselors have come with me as well."_

I was pleasantly surprised by this revelation, though worried as well. If Elrond had called on another elven realm, then this was truly a grave matter.

"_Rieka and I travel to the same council, by order of King Brand of Dale_."

Legolas, slightly surprised, said, "_Dale? I did not know you still resided there."_

I smiled sheepishly. "_We never left until now."_

"_I find it hard to believe you would stay in one place for so long," _Legolas teased. Heat crept up to my cheeks and fidgeted with the edge of my surcoat.

Despite my embarrassment, I shrugged; I didn't have a clear reason why we had stayed for so long. Perhaps it was the people I had grown to love, or maybe Rieka and I wanted a break and someplace to call home after traveling a great deal.

"_Yes, well now we travel to Rivendell. We will be returning after the council,"_ I hesitated, wondering what to say next, "_After that, I highly suspect we'll be staying for a much longer time."_

"_Then you will not be continuing your travels?" _I shook my head. "_It seems you have finally found a home then."_ Legolas frowned, conveying a different tone than his words. Was he disappointed I had chosen Dale as my dwelling? I couldn't see why he would be upset, it was a good a city as any.

"_Your Royal Highness, are you safe?_" I heard someone call from further up the road. I suspected it was Thranduil's counselor Legolas had brought with them. From the look of it, they weren't fighters; they didn't even come out to check to see if their prince was alright.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at Legolas, but he only sighed and answered the question. "_Quite safe, thank you, Himelon."_

A rustling in the bushes told me that Thranduil's counselors were having trouble. Legolas rolled his eyes as I tried to hide my laughter. When a giggle did escape me, he gave me an exasperated glare. Clearly, he was not overly fond of his travel companions.

Finally, two tall elves submerged from the bushes. Himelon and Orchalben straightened themselves and stood before their prince. I remembered the three counselors, they worked closely with Thranduil to manage Mirkwood's resources and people. They were not fighters, not in the slightest, but they were well learned in the sciences and even mathematics. I always thought of them as geniuses, though I do not believe they've ever picked up a sword in their life.

The three counselor's faces turned to surprise when they found me and Rieka standing next to Legolas. I used to work with Himelon when I lived in Mirkwood, but I never had the privilege of doing so with Orchalben.

"_Himelon, Orchalben._" I greeted the elves by touching my hand to my chest, then extending the hand towards them. They repeated the gesture, though Orchalben did so with hesitancy. It made me wonder what the elves of Mirkwood must think of me, a stranger that the king and his son trusts more than anyone in their realm, yet freed dwarves from their very own dungeon. I must be quite a topic for the gossipers in Mirkwood.

"_Lady Farren, what brings you to Mirkwood?" _Himelon asked with some uncertainty.

"_We travel to Rivendell to a council, one I'm sure you know of," _I answered him. I noticed that he did not address Rieka in his question, and it annoyed me. Many of the elves would rather ignore than acknowledge her presence, mostly because they did not think of her as important. They carried a bias towards wargs and anything of Sauron, which, I must admit, was rightly placed, but they refused to believe that anything evil could be reformed. And how wrong they were.

Himelon looked confused, but he did not voice his question. Orchalben had no such reluctance. "_For what kingdom do you make your appearance?"_

"_Dale, Orchalben, King Brand sent us as his emissary. I hope you do not mind our attendance."_ Orchalben looked unimpressed, but I know that my words had annoyed him. How easy it was to get under elven skin.

"_I do not think it would be inappropriate to add two more to our party,"_ Legolas interrupted before Orchalben could say anymore. "_If it would be alright by you, Himelon and Orchalben."_

"_It would be my pleasure to travel with Lady Farren and her, uh, friend," _Himelon supplied.

"_Yes, our… pleasure,_" Orchalben said with some difficulty. I couldn't be sure, but I didn't think he liked me all that much.

"_And we'll be glad to travel with you." _I put away my sword and hopped onto Elaina, who had finally calmed down after the scare Legolas had given her. As I waited for my new companions to board their own steeds, I couldn't help but think that this would be an interesting journey.


	4. Chapter Four

Naturally, our travels to Rivendell was quite eventful. Elaina insisted on being the slowest horse in all of Middle Earth, Orchalben was determined to have me punch him in the face, and the only time we stopped at a village had ended in disaster.

The village was nestled at the very foot of the Misty Mountains; how it still survived with the hordes of orcs that lived inside the mountains was anybody's guess. I did not know the name of the village, so it must be relatively new to the area. The only reason we had stopped in the village was that there were no streams or rivers after we had left the Old Ford. The road went on through the mountains, but our steeds would not survive without more water.

Upon arrival in the small settlement, we were immediately met with the stench of animal manure, sweat, and blood. Himelon and Orchalben scrunched up their noses in disgust, but from our many years of travel, Legolas, Rieka, and I had faced much worse. The village had a small well for water, but that was all, so we had to wait in a line.

We stopped our horses just barely within the line of buildings. Himelon and Orchalben refused to go any further with that great stench in the air, so they waited with the horses.

"It is best you wait with them, as well, Rieka," I told my friend when she tried to follow me into the town. "We shouldn't draw too much attention to ourselves." I sent a glance at Himelon and Orchalben, to make sure they had heard. They nodded, then Legolas and I proceeded to the well in the center of the village.

It was odd to watch men, women, and children wait for just a small amount of water. I had never spent much time in desert places, except Fae Thalas, where it snowed instead of rained. Water was a precious resource among these people and none of it was wasted.

With a loud bang, the doors to a tavern were thrown open and a man was tossed out. He landed in the dirt and tried to get up again, but tipped over and fell. The man was obviously drunk. It was none of my business, so I ignored the drunkard until he grabbed the tavern's bouncer and put a knife to his throat.

"_Still have Gwathrenang?" _Legolas asked, watching the exchange with calculating eyes.

"_Of course,_" I answered as I removed the blade from its scabbard. "_I'll deal with this if you want to wait in line." _Legolas nodded in acknowledgment, but he didn't take his eyes off me as I approached the drunk man.

"Excuse me, sir, I think you should let the man go." I placed a firm hand on the drunk's shoulder in warning. Without warning, he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I could smell the alcohol on his slow, labored breaths and his eyes were bloodshot, both sure signs that he was incredibly drunk.

"Why… helloooo… heh, missy," the man gasped, a lopsided smile on his face. I didn't move, and I wouldn't until he attacked me first. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Legolas watching us intently, his bow and arrow drawn, but he did not shoot because he knew I could handle it.

"Whata.. What ya doin here?" The man's words were slurred, but that didn't stop him from lacing his hand behind my back and pulling me even closer.

"Please remove your hand from me," I told him calmly, yet firmly.

"Why, you scared?" The man chuckled, then took his knife and pressed it against my own throat. _Now _I could knock the senses out of the guy.

I kneed him in the groin and he bent over from the pain. The knife now removed from my throat, I kicked his feet from underneath, and as he fell to the ground, I punched him in the face, sending him flying into the pole behind him.

The bouncer of the tavern stared at me with awe and fear, which was saying something since he was a very big guy, but I could tell he feared violence from the way he hadn't stood up for himself.. Working at the tavern must've been the only job available to him.

I put _Gwathrenang _and smiled politely at the tavern's bouncer. He simply nodded, dumbstruck. As I turned away to join Legolas again, I noticed that I had gathered quite a crowd during my conversation.

"Ya knocked out Montagrue," one of the villagers, a big man with a blacksmith apron over his clothes, said. Other people stared with wide-eyed amazement at myself and the unconscious man in the dirt.

"Is that his name? Well, I'm sorry if he was important to you, but he was threatening a man," I said defensively.

"Are ya jokin? That man's been pestering the town ever since he's come. You've done us a right good favor, you have," the blacksmith, who seemed the boldest out of the villagers, praised.

"Oh." I was caught off guard by the man's words but flattered nonetheless. "You're welcome. Do whatever you'd like with him, I've just come with my companion for some water. If you'll excuse me." I pushed through the crowd of people, keeping my head down. This was far more attention than I had wished to draw in the first place.

"What happened to not drawing too much attention to ourselves?" Legolas asked, a teasing smile on his face.

"Oh shush, you," I grumbled at him. The villagers still gawked at me, so I took a step to hide behind Legolas. I saw him smirk with amusement, so I slightly shoved him to show my annoyance, but that just made his smirk widen. I rolled my eyes and turned back towards the well, trying to ignore the villager's gazes.

Much to my relief, Legolas and I soon found ourselves at the front of the line. Legolas pulled up buckets of water, which I used to fill our water skins and buckets we had brought for the houses. Now laden with water, we toiled back to where Himelon, Orchalben, and Rieka waited.

"_Prince Legolas, are you aware of the entourage of villagers following you?"_ Himelon asked with concern. Sure enough, some of the villagers, mostly women, had followed us away from the well.

"_Not me, Himelon, her._" Legolas pointed towards me, but I gave the other two elves a glare that prevented them from saying anything about it.

We quickly watered our horses, the contents of the bucket finally emptying after Rieka finished it off. I took a swig of my own waterskin, enjoying the feeling of the cool water run down my throat; it was immensely refreshing.

The entire time we had been packing up to go, the villagers watched us. Though they remained relatively quiet, we could still hear their whispers.

"That's the woman who knocked out Montagrue."

"Who's that with 'er?"

"Are they elves?"

"I think they're elves."

"But what's that beast they travel with?"

"The blond one is _so _handsome."

I hurried the rest of my packing, then made a point of standing behind Elaina so the villagers couldn't see me while the others finished up. Oh, how desperately I wished to escape this village.

"_You look uncomfortable, my lady. Perhaps this is the reason we shouldn't have drawn attention," _Orchalben said a false smile on his mouth.

_Perhaps this is the reason you'll need the miracle healing of Elrond by the time we get there_, I thought to myself, but I didn't dare voice it aloud. I did not fear the counselor, but I'd rather not have to face confrontation from the orcs along with an angry elf.

From the way Rieka was glaring at Orchalben, I was sure she was having problems deciding whether or not to rip out his throat. When no one was looking, I bent down and whispered, "It's not worth it, but thank you," to her. Her tail wagged with satisfaction as I scratched her behind the ears.

Our journey from there avoided all villages; not that there were many between here and Rivendell. The Misty Mountains was a treacherous place to travel, and even more dangerous to live. Orcs, goblins, and trolls hid inside the mountains; stone giants lived here and battled against each other. Gloin told me when he traveled with the company of Thorin Oakenshield through the mountains and how they came across a thunder battle; they had nearly lost half their company because of it.

No such excitement followed us as we took the paths through the mountains to Rivendell. Had it not been for the constant control I had to maintain to not throw Orchalben off a cliff, I think I would've battled with Legolas out of pure boredom.

We took the High Pass through the mountains, right through the domain of the beornings. Balin told me tales of Beorn, the patriarch of the skin-changing beornings. They had met whilst Thorin's company stopped at his home for a night. From the stories, he sounded like a man I would want to meet, but that was before Balin left for Moria, so I am sure much has happened since then.

Even Himelon and Orchalben were on high alert as we rode through the mountain pass. Goblins and orcs from the mountains could have strayed onto the path, but I doubted the Beornings would let them come close to travelers.

As my mind wandered back to the city of Dale, I had not noticed the great man who stepped in front of our path. Being in the back because of Elaina's stubbornness, I had enough time to stop her before we ran into Himelon, who was in front of me.

The man stood in the center of the path, his broad arms crossed over his chest. He stood taller than Legolas, even with the elf on a horse. He had a considerable beard on his face that would rival that of Dáin's. Overall, the man was impossibly large and I found myself hoping that he wasn't here to attack us.

"Toll," he grunted, his voice carrying despite the low tone he used. "Two silvers a horse or beast, three a person." Toll? I had not known of any toll. This was new; perhaps it was the price for safe passage in these parts. Keeping goblins and orcs at bay was not an easy job.

Considering that we are in the beorning's domain, I thought that the man was one, but I had not thought them to be so… gigantic. Balin was not kidding when he told me that Beorn was the largest man he had ever seen.

As Orchalben paid the beorning, I couldn't help but stare with wonder at him. It was amazing that he, as a skin-changer, could transform into a bear. Balin had told me that they loved the forests and the animals within. Their culture and traditions were unknown to me, and I wished to learn of them, but I did not currently have time. Maybe when I returned from the council I could speak with them more.

Orchalben finished the payment, so we rode onward. I slipped into a daydream of having a nice chat over tea with some beornings.

"That was Grimbeorn, Beorn's son," Legolas spoke, startling me out of my daydream. In truth, I hadn't even noticed him riding next to me.

"Really?" I asked, "Are they all that large?"

"No, he is especially large, but the rest of them are still bigger than a full-grown man," he supplied for me.

"How do you know of them?" I gestured to the mountains around us, "Balin told me they preferred the solitude of the mountains."

"I've traveled this space before when I went north." He frowned when he said this. A twang of guilt festered in my heart; he had asked me to go with him, to travel with him, but I had said no. I wonder if he resented me for it. Whatever the case, what was done was done and I couldn't do anything about it now.

A silence lapsed between us, only broken by Himelon's announcement. "_We'll be in Rivendell in half a days time._"

"_Our travels should've taken us there sooner, if it had not been for the delay in the village,_" Orchalben commented, a sour look on his face. Since I was behind him, I glared at him fiercely. I didn't even care if Legolas saw me this time; I was tired of the treatment I was receiving from this elf. It took me all I had to not toss him over the side of the mountain.

Counting in my head to calm down, I reminded myself that Rivendell was near, we would reach it tonight, and then I could find peace of mind while away from him. We just had to make it Rivendell first.


	5. Chapter Five

I had never been so happy to see the gates of Rivendell in my life. The white stone arch with a small blue roofed-gate house was familiar to me from the years of my youth spent here. A grin clearly evident on my face, I pushed Elaina faster, eager to be inside the Last Homely House.

"_Race you to the gate," _I called to Legolas as I passed him.

"_You are so childish,_" he said with a roll of his eyes, but he spurred his horse forward. I only laughed and rode faster. Legolas quickly caught up to me and we crossed the gate at the same time.

I did not jump from my horse immediately, I instead took the time to stare with wonder at the beauty of Elrond's home. Waterfalls cascaded down the sides of the valley, crafting pools and rives at the bottom. The greenery was bright with the diverse trees and grasses here in the valley. I could smell fresh herbs and crops on the air, and the crips autumn leaves littered the pathways.

Legolas jumped down from his horse, cast a look around, then held out a hand to help me get off Elaina. I nodded my thanks to him and took it. There was no one in the courtyard when we entered, but I believe the sounds of hooves alerted Elrond's stable hands to our presence. They swiftly took our horses away to the stable, then Rieka, Himelon, and Orchalben joined us.

"_I wonder who else has been called to this council," _I commented to Legolas as an elf came out to greet us.

"_Surely some lands closer to Rivendell as well. If the council is to discuss what I suspect, many more will also be in attendance."_ I nodded in agreement with his words. We would not be the only ones at this council, certainly not when the fate of Middle Earth and it's free people depended on it.

"My lords and lady," the elf who came to greet us said, "Rivendell welcomes you." He touched his hand to his heart, then extended it towards us. We repeated the gesture of greeting in thanks. "If you'll allow me to bring you to your rooms."

We followed the elf through the wide halls and twisted paths of Rivendell. When I had last visited Rivendell, I often found myself lost in the city, but I'd always have Rieka to find a way to the kitchens. Eventually, we arrived at the doors of my own room. It seemed they kept the same one for me after all these years.

"My lady, we have drawn a bath for you and your animal companion," the elf said as he opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I waved goodbye to Legolas, then entered the room after Rieka, who looked and smelled, in great need of a bath.

True to the elf's words, two tubes of steaming water sat in the middle of the room. In front of them laid a bed with silk sheets and a frame crafted to look like birch trees. Upon the bed laid a sleeveless, light purple nightgown with a pair of slippers next to it. I took a sniff of my clothes and realized that I desperately needed to change. Nearly two weeks of riding through various terrains did not provide much time to bathe.

Before I could even inspect the rest of the room, Rieka jumped into the bath, sending water everywhere. Annoyed, I removed my already wet boots and prepared for a bath of my own. I took hold of the oils and soaps the elves provided and used them to scrub myself and Rieka clean. Washing my long, silver hair felt amazing after so many days of traveling.

When I finished, I quickly dressed into the nightgown provided but neglected to put on slippers. My night-time travels were much more enjoyable, and less noticeable, without the hindrance of shoes. Rieka had already fallen asleep on the bed, thankfully drying herself before she jumped onto the sheets, so I set out on my wandering by myself.

The gardens of Rivendell were extensive, due to the vast waterfalls that provided plenty of water. The fall colors have taken the trees already, issuing the beginning of autumn. The crisp night air felt fresh in my lungs and sent a chill down my spine, but I hardly noticed as I traveled down my path. The road lead me to a stone bridge suspended over one of Rivendell's streams. I paused here and leaned over the railing, watching the sky darkened and fill with stars. The moon shone brightly tonight, and I would have loved it if it did not remind of someone I missed.

"What troubles your mind, my lady?" Someone said from behind me. Mostly surprised that I hadn't heard them before, I twirled around, only to find my oldest friend, Gandalf.

"Mithrandir!" I smiled brightly at the old wizard, glad to see him after so long. "I was not aware of your presence in Rivendell."

"I came many days ago, when I was in need of Lord Elrond's healing," Gandalf said somberly.

"Are you alright?" I gasped, "What happened?"

"I am afraid that Saruman has betrayed us. He has joined the Dark Lord and is now creating an army as we speak," Gandalf explained, his voice full of regret. I put my hand on his shoulder in comfort; I knew the two had trusted each other, so the betrayal had must have come as an especially large blow for the gray wizard.

"At least you're okay, _mellon_." I sighed, "I just wish this had come at a better time, but I suppose the whole thing had been planned in the first place." Gandalf patted my hand, then turned away, looking to the cascading waterfalls upstream.

"Indeed. Sauron and Saruman are cunning in their ways, but enough about war. Tell me, how have you been these long years?" Gandalf fixed his wise gray eyes on me, a kind smile on his face, but his question made me uncomfortable. Would Gandalf the Gray, the wizard that never stops in one place too long and is always finding some way to save Middle Earth, be disappointed in me for not doing anything for sixty years? My own question actually made me think, and I decided the answer was no. Mithrandir was not the sort of wizard to do such a thing.

"I've been staying in Dale, with Rieka. I will admit, we have not kept up with news from other lands, but I suppose that is why we are here." I laughed lightly at myself.

"That is why we are all here." Gandalf sighed deeply and I could see the worry in his eyes. The Gray Pilgrim has lived many lifetimes on Middle Earth, but I doubt he's ever had proper rest. What weight he must carry on his shoulders when Middle Earth's safety is threatened; and this was not the first time. Over and over again, Gandalf plays a role in our salvation, and the entire idea just boggles me, but I am grateful all the same. I only wish there was something I could to aid him.

"_Mithrandir, rest and let your burdens be carried away in dreams_," I told him gently, taking his arm to lead him away.

"_Such burdens cannot be carried away even by the strongest of dreams,_" he answered, but he allowed me to lead him. We walked to a stone courtyard right before the hall filled with rooms. One of them was Gandalf's, but I wasn't sure which, so I would leave him here.

"_Then let my grace lead you to dreamless halls._"

I touched the old wizard gently on the head and immediately felt some power leave me, making me feel a little weakened. Gandalf's eyes drooped, proving that my magic had worked. How I loved being an elf.

"Thank you, my lady," the wizard whispered before stumbling off to his rooms. It was slightly amusing watching the wizard attempting to stand upright as he staggered onward.

My job finished, I went back to exploring the gardens of Rivendell. It was peaceful and quiet, without a soul in sight. Soon, my travels from the past week caught up to me and I yawned. Drowsily, I trailed off to my room. Rieka was in the same position as when I left, so I curled up next to her, resting my head on her front leg to use as a pillow.

Faster than I thought possible, my mind drifted off and I was lost in sleep, but it was not as dreamless as I had hoped.

* * *

I was back in the forest of Lothlórien. The golden leaves held tight to the white trees that surrounded me and the soft grass I stood on was bright green. Stone steps rested to my right and I followed them, my bare feet walking softly down the path.

The trail lead me to a dip in the forest floor. The dip had the roots of the great trees create a wall surrounding and soft grass covering the floor. It reminded me of a clearing in the woods. In the center, there stood a great basin of water with a silver pitcher perched precariously on the edge.

Gently, I stepped up to the basin and ran my hand across the water it held within. It suddenly came to mind that it was familiar like I had seen similar workmanship and art before. My thoughts could not grasp why it was familiar, my memory held many occurences and I couldn't possibly remember each one.

As though in answer to my query, a gentle voice filled my mind and the air. "_Welcome, Randiriel Forodgwaew."_

My spine stiffened, alarmed and shocked at the words. I had not heard that name in a long time, and it had been a much longer time since it had been attached to myself.

"_The ages have taken memory of my voice from you, but I have not forgotten you, my child."_

I was filled with the hope that it was my mother. When I turned around, I was disappointed, for not my mother stood there but Lady Galadriel.

"_Why so disheartened? I thought time would make you glad to see me." _Galadriel tilted her head, as if curious, but being raised by the elf told me she knew exactly what caused my sullen expression.

"_I apologize,_" I said with a small smile gracing my lips, "_It is a pleasure to see you again, Galadriel."_

Galadriel, with her golden flowing hair, gave me a radiant smile and opened her arms wide for a hug. Without hesitation, I took the invitation and sank in her warmth. How good it felt to see her again, the elf that had taken the role of my mother when one had died.

"_Oh, my mell hên, where have you been?" _Galadriel asked as she stroked my silver hair. It painfully reminded me that I had disappeared for thousands of years and have not returned to Lothlórien since.

"_I am truly sorry, Nana. Please forgive me,_" I mumbled, but I did not reveal the true reason why I had stayed away. It was mostly out of shame and fear; I had failed to do what I had set out to do when I left Lothlórien. Smaug had gotten away and for that, hundreds suffered. This was why I had chosen to stay in Dale instead of returning; at least in the city, there weren't thousands of years old elves that have done much greater things and succeeded.

"_No forgiveness is needed, hên, for I have seen your arrival in these woods and it is not far off." _Galadriel released me and held me at arm's length, examining me. I must look different from 3,000 years ago, but I have come to realize that age barely changes an elf; war and suffering are what bring changes to my kin.

"_Is this just a dream then?" _

"_Yes, I have brought your mind here. There is something you must see." _The lady of light let go of me and drifted to the basin of water. I followed her with curiosity as she picked up the silver pitcher.

Silently, she glided to a small waterfall that trickled water from a nearby stream onto the roots of the trees. She filled the pitcher, then floated back to where I waited.

"_What is this? I have not seen it before."_ I ran my hand gently across the carvings on the outside of the basin. They seemed to be of random curves and bumps, but if you stepped back, they created a picture of a tree on each corner.

"_It is used to view the past, present, and things that could be. Come, take a look." _Galadriel poured the water into the basin and as she did, moving images appeared in the glassy surface.

It pictured Rivendell in ruins, with fires burning the trees and dark clouds covering the skies. I could see Elrond carrying a limp elf in his arms as he hid behind a pillar to protect himself from flying arrows. The image changed before I could see anymore; this one was of the palace of Mirkwood, the bridge leading to the front gate was crumbled and falling apart with the dead bodies of elves, spiders, and orcs strewn across it. Thranduil, hair matted with blood and robes torn, fought valiantly behind the open gate against spiders and orcs, but he was tiring. The scene changed again; smoke billowed from burning houses of a small village, wild men with crude weapons chased off the villagers and killed the ones they caught. The scene was switched with that of the white city of Minas Tirith in disarray. The walls were collapsed and the gates destroyed, not a soul lingered in the city. The torn banners ripped from their poles, drifted in the wind, testifying of the hope lost.

I looked up at Galadriel in shock, horror written across my face. This couldn't be the future, with everyone dead or dying. Galadriel looked glum but unmoved by the visions within the basin, she must have seen them before.

"_What- what is this? Is this the future to come?" _There was a pleading note to my voice as if begging that it was not so.

"_It is a possible future, but we still have time to change it. You must go, when the time comes, you have to go. It is the only way." _She clasped my hands with hers, begging me with her eyes.

"_Nana, go where? I do not know what you mean."_ But my question would go unanswered, for the corners of my vision began to cloud over, as if I was starting to faint. I was waking up, but I mustn't! Not now!

"_Nana, what must I do?"_ It was too late. The forest of Lothlórien disappeared, along with Galadriel, and in its place was the stone ceiling of my quarters in Rivendell.


	6. Chapter Six

***Steps on to stage* Hello everyone. *Nervous laugh* How long has it been? A couple of months? *Looks out at the angry audience.* Look, I'm really really really really sorry about that. Life's been busy and motivation has been hard to come by. But here's a super long update as an apology!**

**Please don't kill me.**

* * *

Gasping and panting, I stared up at the ceiling, a cold sweat covering me. My heart rate had not yet returned to normal and I could feel it pumping rhythmically in my chest, heating me up and making me feel immensely hot.

I scrambled to get out of my entangled blankets but ended up landing flat on my face on the floor. Groaning, I turned over and tried to control my breathing. It was just a dream, just a dream… but it wasn't just a dream. It was real; Galadriel had called for me and my mind had come. I could not ignore the visions I saw in the basin, but what to do with them was the question. Galadriel told me I must go, but go where?

Frustrated, I rubbed my hands over my face, trying to think. When I looked up again, I was met with a wet tongue licking the side of my face. Rieka had awakened from my sudden movement and she could tell I was not feeling well.

"I'm alright, I promise," I said as I wiped the saliva off my face, "Just a nightmare."

Rieka backed off, though uncertain. To prove that I truly was well, I jumped off the floor and stretched. Now that I wasn't lying on the floor struggling to breathe normally, I noticed the sunshine filtering through the open windows and the chirping of birds.

I took a deep breath and leaned out of the window seal. The morning air felt cool and blissful in my lungs; it woke me up and helped me feel renewed. Smiling to myself, I watched birds swoop and dive at each other, catching insects for breakfast and stretching their wings from a long night of sleep. I dearly enjoyed mornings, no other time of day could you see the pink and orange sky filled with soaring birds of all kinds.

My mind drifted off as I stood there, but the world was brought back to my attention when someone knocked on my door.

Startled, I called, "Yes?"

"Lady Farren, Lord Elrond has sent me to inform you that the council will begin in an hour," a fair elven voice said from the other side of the door.

"Thank you, _mellon_. Tell Lord Elrond I'll be there shortly."

The elf took a while to reply as if he was stunned to be called a friend. "Yes, my lady." The elf's footsteps faded away as he went to relay his message to Lord Elrond.

"Now, what to wear?" I patted Rieka's head as I silently scolded myself. Why hadn't I brought anything to wear to the council? My last-minute packing had not included a dress formal enough to attend a meeting of this importance. I had no need to worry though, for Elrond was always prepared for such things. The wardrobe was filled with dresses, all more elegant and complicated than the last.

"Oh dear," I mumbled, staring at a low coat bodice of a red dress. "That one is a definite no." I was referring to a light green dress that was partially see-through at the bottom. Finally, I spotted a dress with a bluish-green silk kirtle and a darker surcoat. The neckline was modest, the kirtle sleeves long, and the surcoat had trumpet sleeves, which, I must admit, was my favorite.

I changed into the dress quickly and almost departed my room before I caught sight of my hair in the dresser mirror. "Yeesh," I grumped, pulling at a strand of hair sticking all the way up. I didn't even know how that was possible. "Rieka, remind me to never sleep with my hair wet ever again." In the mirror's reflection, I could see the giant wolf roll her eyes at my comment.

I pulled half my hair back, braided it in a circle, and pinned it to the back of my head. Two loose curls managed to spring out of the braid, but it would have to do.

"How do I look?" I asked Rieka with a little twirl. She snorted, never one too concerned with appearances. My, wasn't she supportive? "Alright, I get it. Come on now, I want to speak to Lord Elrond before the council."

Rieka happily padded along behind me as we went in search of the council room. I had a vague idea of where it was, but it has been a long time since I have visited Rivendell, and its vast halls and immense grounds did not help with locating the room.

"Are you lost again?" I knew the voice to belong to Legolas, and his tone was that of amusement.

"No," I snapped back quickly, then sighed reluctantly. "Well, yes. Do you mind showing me the way?"

"It would be my pleasure." Legolas extended his arm towards me and I took it. He lead me through the maze of halls that made up Rivendell. Honestly, who's bright idea was it to make it so complicated to get anywhere?

Legolas's footsteps were marked with the clack of his boots but my own footfalls were soft and noiseless on the stone floors.

"You're not wearing shoes, are you?" Legolas asked after some time.

"Of course not." I stuck out my foot in front of my dress and wiggled my toes. "I forgot to put them on this morning."

Legolas shook his head in bewilderment. "How have you survived for this long if you can't even remember to put on shoes?"

"Honestly, I've been wondering that myself." My response made him laugh and I let out a giggle. I did enjoy a good joke.

"Legolas Greenleaf and Farren Northwind, why am I not surprised to see you two together?" The strong voice of Elrond spoke up. Grinning, I looked up to see the wise old elf in the doorway to a balcony overlooking the valley.

"At least it is not Elrohir and Elladan. The kitchens would be half empty by now," I joked. My words prompted a smile to appear on Lord Elrond's face, though admittedly small.

"Yes, if my sons were not away in the North, I suspect that I would find many of my personal items mysteriously missing." I grinned sheepishly, reminded of my mischievous times spent in Rivendell as a child before I left Lothlórien behind.

"That is a story that I must hear, but for now, I must meet with my councilors. If you'll excuse me." Legolas bowed to us, then glided to where Himelon and Orchalben waited. As I looked around, it appeared that Rieka and I were the last to arrive, as usual. Someone should invent a sundial that goes on your wrist so I can actually make it on time to places.

"Legolas is a good elf," Elrond commented as the prince strode away.

"Yes, yes he is." I noticed Orchalben was giving me dirty looks when no one was watching, so I stuck my tongue out at him, you know, like a fully grown elf would do. What I failed to notice, however, was the suggestive look Elrond gave me.

"And he is a skilled warrior and is kind. He would do well as a father."

I pursed my lips, something about his statement unpleasing to me, though I did not know what. "Yes, I suppose so."

Elrond took a look at my expression and decided that he should change the subject. "_Lady Farren, have you reconsidered sailing to the Undying Lands?"_ His switch to elvish hinted at the subtlety of the conversation, so I complied with the new language.

"_Have the elves reconsidered allowing Rieka to journey with me?"_

"_I'm afraid not, my lady."_

"_Then that is my answer, my lord."_ I smiled apologetically to the elf. "_I wish it not so, but I will not leave her here to be killed."_

Elrond nodded with a sigh. "_I worry that Arwen will make the same decision."_

"_Why so?"_ I could understand another's choice to stay in Middle Earth, but I was curious as to what motivated her to do so.

"_She has fallen in love with a man,"_ Elrond said with bittersweetness. "_She will not leave him just as you will not leave Rieka."_

"_Then that is her choice, Elrond,"_ I said gently, "_Love is stronger than the fear of a mortal life."_

"_But does that mean she no longer has love for her ada?"_ Elrond asked. To himself or me, I did not know. I was surprised that he would come to me with this burden, one that most elves would hold close to their hearts and never share. Not knowing exactly what to say, I took some time before attempting an answer, but Lindir interrupted our conversation.

"My lord, it is time the council begins," Lindir announced.

"Yes. Lady Farren, I apologize, but as a representative of Dale, you'll be seated among the emissaries of men." Elrond gestured to the empty seat next to a handsome, dark-haired stranger.

"No apologies needed, Lord Elrond." I smiled graciously and took my seat. Rieka joined me to lay down by my side, carefully watching the proceedings.

Elrond swept off to stand in the center of the room to address the council. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race to this fate, this one doom." Lord Elrond turned towards a brown haired hobbit with blue eyes. "Bring forth the ring, Fordo."

The Hobbit, Frodo, looked nervously around at the council before getting up and slowly walking up to a podium in the center. Every member of the council watched him, including me. I was awed to see this young hobbit place a singly golden ring on the podium. Pure evil radiated off the object, unwanted malice that brought all but Sauron to their deaths. It was the One Ring. How was it that this hobbit came upon the weapon of the enemy?

"So it is true," a man from Gondor, judging by his clothes, mumbled. The man sitting next to me, who looked to be a Ranger of the North, eyed him with caution as Frodo returned to his seat. Poor Frodo looked relieved to have put the ring down, as though it took a great physical toll on him.

"Ring of power."

"Doom of man."

Whispers filled the council room at the appearance of the Ring, but I paid them no mind; the ring was far more interesting. It was as if it was trying to pull me in, daring me to touch it, to hold it. My resilience was too strong to give in to such temptations, but still, the thoughts lingered in my mind. What great power this small trinket had to befall kingdoms, poison thoughts, and turn friend against friend.

I drew a deep breath, attempting to clear my mind; I would be of no use with clouded judgment. The appearance of the ring had shaken me greatly, for it was this small ring that brought the end of my people, my city, my home.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west, a pale light lingered." The Gondorian man who had spoken earlier stood up to address the council. "Voices crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found.'" The man approached the ring, a glossy look covering his eyes. "Isildur's bane."

He reached out to touch it, a very unwise decision indeed. Elrond sprang from his seat to him, shouting "Boromir!"

But Gandalf was quicker. "_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!"_

The sky darkened, black clouds from some unknown place covering the sky. I gripped the arm of my chair tightly, gasping; I had hoped to never hear the dark words of the Black Speech ever again.

Next to me, Rieka sat up and snarled at Gandalf, her haunches raised. Gimli, the son of Gloin and a frequent visitor of Dale, took hold of his ax in defense. Elrond held his head as if the words gave him a headache; the Gondorian man who had started the whole mess stumbled backward into his seat. I spotted Legolas wincing and he too gripped the sides of his chair.

Finally, it was over. Gandalf finished his incantation, looking weary, and the sky brightened once more. My hands relaxed as I stared in horror at the Ring. Sensing my discomfort, Rieka placed her head in my lap and looked at me with large, blue eyes.

"_I am okay,"_ I whispered in elvish to her. She watched me a little while longer, then laid back down, more alert than before. From the corner of my eye, I noticed the dark-haired man next to me glance my way. I didn't blame him, an elf talking to an overgrown wolf would look strange.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of the tongue here in Imladris," Elrond said sharply.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf said gruffly, tired from the use of such a spell. It always amazes me how powerful this old man was. "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." He looked pointedly at each member of the council, then sat back down, sinking into his chair.

I locked eyes with the wizard, my curious hazel ones piercing his gray ones. With a slight tilt of my head, I silently asked if he was alright. He nodded briefly and turned his attention to Boromir, who was speaking once more.

"It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?"

Honestly, I was quite tired of listening to this nonsense, so I decided it would be best if I spoke up. "That would be unwise, my lord. It has befallen many men greater than you, even Isildur himself. Only the Dark One has power over this abomination."

"Who are you to know of this?" Boromir questioned, but it did not seem he was trying to be rude. To my surprise, Elrond, Gandalf, Legolas, and even Gimli and Gloin rose to their feet before I could even think of a response.

"You have many allies in this council," the dark-haired stranger commented beside me. I could see a hint of a smirk on his face, as though he found it amusing.

"Well, yes, but this is hardly necessary," I grumbled.

"Lady Farren is here as an emissary of Dale, Lord Boromir. I do ask you to extend your courtesy to her as you do all of us." Elrond spoke sharply and quickly as if daring Boromir to disagree.

"I- apologize, my lady," Boromir said, startled by the sudden movement of half the council.

"_Mára tyen_, Boromir." I nodded to those who stood in my defense. They took the cue to sit down. Wisely so, for I was upset that they did not think I could defend myself; I did not need another to protect me.

Boromir nodded apologetically to me, then continued speaking. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"Lady Farren is right, you cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," the strange man beside me told him.

Now Boromir looked angered to be denied twice, and his words held venom in them. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas jumped to his feet once more, irritated by this frustrating man.

"It appears you have your own allies, my lord," I commented in a low voice, making a small smile appear on the stranger's face.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir turned to the Ranger, Aragorn, with disbelief. I could not conceal my own shock; he was the heir to the throne of Gondor, a future king. I've heard word of him, but I always thought it to just be rumors.

"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas said proudly.

"_Havo dad, Legolas_," Aragorn told the elf, and he complied. They seemed to be good friends, but I do not remember Legolas ever mentioning Aragorn when I lived in Mirkwood. Or perhaps my mind was becoming slow after so many years at rest.

Boromir looked to the blond elf, then back at Aragorn. "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." His words were full of ill will towards Aragorn, his lust for power overcoming him. Men could so easily become corrupted.

"Aragorn and Lady Farren are right. We cannot use it," Gandalf said to dispel the tension in the air.

"We have but one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

The council went silent at Elrond's words. A few of the members shot wary glances at the Ring and at each other. No one dared to speak up, all contemplating the words in their minds. Only a few knew exactly what they meant, me being one of them.

Someone would have to take the Ring to Mount Doom.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli stood up, took his ax and charged forward the shatter the golden ring. His ax, upon contact, broke into thousands of tiny pieces. The sharp fragments of the ax went everywhere, and one flew directly at my face. I ducked underneath the shard and it pierced the wall behind me, becoming embedded in the stone.

A little unnerved, I straightened and let out a shaky breath. I hadn't expected to almost die today.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked me, having seen the piece almost kill me.

"Quite fine, thank you," I told him. The man, although looking unconvinced, nodded.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from which it came. One of you must do this."

Elrond's words brought silence to the council once more. The journey to Mordor was dangerous enough, but traveling _through _Mordor was a sure way to die.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir voiced my own concerns, but I was wise enough to keep my mouth shut.

"Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas jumped to his feet again, the third time this entire council.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli shouted, standing to match Legolas's stature, though he was much, much shorter.

"And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir argued.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted, ignoring all others.

_And here we go…_ I sighed. It was always the same whenever the different people of Middle Earth tried to meet together. Chaos. Arguing. Everyone standing and crowding the room. Even Gandalf joined in the bickering.

Rieka, her ears sensitive to the sudden burst of noise, whimpered and held her paws over her ears. She placed her head in my lap, probably hoping I could do something.

"I'm sorry, Rieka, but I cannot do anything," I whispered to her. She buried her head in my dress, trying to block out the noise.

"Is there something wrong?" Aragorn asked, watching Rieka's reaction. He and Elrond were some of the few that had remained seated.

"She just doesn't enjoy loud noises; sensitive ears, you see," I explained. The man looked at me curiously.

"You do not sound like the other elves," he noted. I was surprised by this; I had never thought my speech to be strange compared to the other elves, but I suppose the time spent with humans has had me adapting to their form of speech.

"I spend much of my time around humans. Recently, I've spent many years in Dale and this is the first time I have left in half a century."

Just saying it aloud made me realize how ridiculous it was; an elf living with humans out of free will. I really was strange.

Aragorn processed my words, but he did not look at all… what's that word Lizabeth always used? Weirded out, I believe.

His response was interrupted by another loud outburst, but this one was not apart of the consistent arguing.

"I will take it."

The entire council silenced and all turned to look at the small hobbit who had spoken up.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." The hobbit named Frodo looked bravely at the council, but I could see the fear in his eyes. The poor hobbit had already been through so much by bringing the Ring here, but, I realized, the Ring could so easily corrupt even elves, and this hobbit was strong, stronger than any of us. He would see this mission complete.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf stood behind Frodo, a comforting hand on his shoulder. I smiled; Gandalf was always the wizard to be caught up in adventures.

Aragorn stood up from his seat and approached the hobbit. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." The man knelt before Frodo, his head bowed. "You have my sword."

Gandalf and Elrond shared a knowing look, which I will most definitely question them about later.

Aragorn was not the last to join this question. Legolas stood before Frodo and said. "And you have my bow."

"And my ax!" Gimli said gruffly, not to be outdone by the elf. The two of them shared a nasty look at each other, and I felt the need to laugh at their disdain for each other.

The visions from the night before flashed in my mind. I rarely understood Galaderiel's warnings, but now I understood this one. She wanted me and Rieka to go on this quest, to help Frodo save Middle Earth. But I had promised Sigrid and Tilda and Brand and all of the children back in Dale that I would return home as soon as I could.

_But… they could die if you do not see this quest complete… _

I didn't know what to do, but, as I looked into Rieka's eyes for an answer just as I usually did, I realized that I had to do the right thing. It was hard, but it must be done.

"We will go," I spoke up. Apparently, while I had been thinking, Boromir had already promised to go and now stood with the rest. "Rieka and I will join this quest and protect the Ring bearer."

I smiled kindly at Frodo, who nodded to accept my offer. Elrond, seeming to have known my answer all along, smiled at me. Gandalf grinned as we stood next to him and Legolas.

"Nice of you to join us," Legolas said to me in a low voice, a slight tease to his tone.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I?" I retorted.

"Here! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." A blond hobbit raced out from behind some bushes. It was surprising to find that hobbits truly were as stealthy as Gandalf claimed.

"Indeed, it is hardly possible to separate the two of you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond looked impressed by the hobbit's stealth as well.

"We're going, too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to keep us away." Two more small figures scurried out from their hiding place. They looked shockingly similar, but I noticed that one stood slightly taller than the other.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing."

I couldn't stop the amused snort escaping from me; this hobbit was practically clueless as to what we were about to do.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," the taller hobbit remarked.

"Eleven companions. So be it," Elrond announced, "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great," the hobbit known as Pip exclaimed, "Now, where are we going?"

"Oh dear," I sighed, shaking my head. This was going to be a long journey


End file.
